luckythirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Traveling inside Hong Kong
Traveling inside Hong Kong As you enter the Hong Kong Free Enterprise Zone, you are likely to either arrive from the South China Sea or through several airports in the Hong Kong area. After checking out from the customs and arrivals lobby, there are multiple ways to transit in and about Hong Kong city area. This section provides information on how to select transit system on accordance to your purpose of destination. Chek Lap Kok International Airpot (Lantau Island) Artificial Lantau Island serves as the base of operations for the largest airport in contemporary Asia. Built in 1998, it has expanded its services to containing even semiballistic and suborbital flights. Mitsuhama Hong Kong branch handles this airport's operations and security. Being one of the best in the world, Chek Lap Kok Airport security pulls no cheap punches. It serves to be efficient and deadly. HKPF provides manpower for exterior security with constant patrols around the premises. To be served in style, fame and high status cash in for cutted corners in your security checkups and airport services. Runners, bring only your best forged licenses and IDs. Mass Transit Railway Covering most of the Hong Kong city area, nearly 85 % of it, the Mass Transit Railway is the easiest way for traveling by public transport. Stretching out from Aberdeen to the Northern Reaches vertically and from Sai Kung to Lantau horizontally, it caters needs for quick and easy access throughout the city. The city council strives for effective and pleasant transit experience thus establishing high standards of service. Travelers take note, in addition to clean and comfortable ride, Transit system maintains relatively high security checks and strict policies on smoking, eating, misbehaviour and luggage. The HKPF patrols roam in station platforms and scan all personnel and belongings. As for runners, best poker faces work in your favor. Splendid Dragon Path (Downtown) Serving effectively Hong Kongers in Downtown Hong Kong area, the Splendid Dragon Path acts as a passageway getting in and about the several levels of Downtown districts. It is a massive indoor escalator system. If perceived from above, the form of this huge mechanized walkway reminds faintly the shape of a dragon, thus earning its descriptive name. The pathway serves for both servants of corporations and travelers alike both vertically and horizontally in the Downtown area which with this fairly new and complex mass transit walkway has started to resemble an arcology. It provides easy access to corporation residences, commercial zones and business districts. As sponsored by corporations, one should be prepared to come against fierce advertisement in both flesh and virtual. Star Ferry Service A flash of the old and orient, the Star Ferry Service serves between the waterways of Victoria Harbor and the districts of Kowloon and Hong Kong Island. Ranging from small dingies to large, slowly rusting passenger freighters, it serves charm and pleasure to both tourist and runners alike. Largely run by a holding company under the servitude of Wuxing, the charm of the old ways with the convinience of the new traditions have sustained. Concerning security, large vehicle transports scan vehicles with mediocre intensity, but the passenger ferries are nearly impossible to go through security procedures due to massive amount of passengers and tight time schedules. Excessive security equipment is relatively rare, but runners want to avoid possible security cameras looking for wanted faces. Victoria Harbor Being the busiest harbor in the Hong Kong area, it is located between the Kowloon Peninsula and the Hong Kong Island. It serves a location for both domestic and international transportation. Ships, cargo freighters and hydrofoil crafts serve every need in terms of transition. The Harbor is protected and surveiled by frequent patrol boats and nautical drones. Security is handled effortlessly with electronic registration and wireless networks of recognition. The network also serves as a guidance system for getting around the large harbor system. Evo NavTech handle customs procedures for crafts departing and arriving. Next to the Victoria Harbor, Tsim Sha Shui caters services in sustenance through various restaurant chains and accommodations with busy hotel blocks. Category:Hong Kong Category:Transportation